date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Light Novel Volume 6/@comment-41.214.207.150-20130615092106
for the ones ho love to read this volume 6 read these summary Well at the end of vol 6, you guys all remember about the challenge Miku has made with Shidou(Shiori) I had told you all right? It's appeared that when Miku was performing and had won a lot of audience's hearts, Franxius interfered with the show by making a power out which resulted in the whole stage enveloped in darkness. Shidou thought that Miku would give up but then she turned the table up by activating her Astral dress. In the amidst of darkness, she shone like a moon and continued to perform which resulted in the whole concert hall burst out shouting in excitement. When her performance was over, though she has definitely gained more advantages than Shidou' s group, she still used her power( the voice!!) to control the trio girl( their names are Ai, Mai and Mio right?) and made them give up the performance( what a bitch! Shidou for the first time wished to punch a girl face until he didn't want to recognize that face anymore!!). Well the Yamai twin came helping them but even so they couldn't make up for the lack of the main lead singer so Shidou and Tohka had to sing together. At first Shidou was frustrated at how he couldn't make the audiences felt excited at all and began to lose hope. However seeing Tohka smiling face make him remember the most important thing: He came here to have fun. Because he concerned about the challenge so much that he forgot that he came here to have fun with his friends. Yes. Winning or losing doesn't matter here. He just wanted to sing with Tohka and giving his best. After that Shidou become a rocker releasing all of his emotions out of the stage along with the song. Tohka and the Yamai twin who were surprised at this suddenly smiled and together with Shidou they have made the audiences crazily shouting out in an excitement higher than that of Miku. When the performance was done and the result was out, Miku arrogantly came to see Shidou and asked if he(she) was ready to transfer to her school which Shidou replied that the outcome hadn't come out yet. They judge had finally started their announcement and yes, the 1st school of the music performance is ..... Miku's school! Shidou group won in 2nd. Miku suddenly turned to Shidou and said that victory was hers while Shidou silently lowered his head but even some stated that he had fun. Unexpectedly, the judge decided to announce the name of the best school in the festival and that was........ Raizen High!!!! Miku was astonished while saying it was impossible. The judge explained that the music performance of Raizen high even though couldn't match Miku's school but it had left a deep impression in the audiences heart about their incredible spirit and teamwork!! When Shidou told Miku that this was the resulted created by the friendship she once made fun of and told her that she had lost, she suddenly became crazy and unleashed her angel. The power of the voice this time was so strong that it made one's brain feel so painful that it wanted to explode. Shidou somehow made it through but when it stopped, he turned up only to find it so strange that nothing happened. However as soon as he thought that, the insane laughters could be heard everywhere. Turning back he found Yoshino along with Yamai twin and the rest of the crowd became crazy while shouting Miku-onesama. Standing in the middle of them, Miku made twiste face that seemed like she would explode at any moment. She praised Shidou(Shiori) for being very special and that she wanted to make him hers but it seemed she just wanted him to die now!! After that Yoshine used her power to created countless ice lances while the Yamai twin created two huge hurricanes to attack Shidou. Shidou desperately avoid their attack while shouting their names but without any response they continued to attack him. At the same time Tohka woke up making Shidou very surprised about the fact she wasn't being controlled which she asked what he was saying repeatedly. She pulled out from her ears two ear plugs which made Shidou realized the reason. He asked her to knocked Miku out of cold which she replied yes right away but she was stopped the moment she approached her by Yoshino and the Yamai twin. After some efforts, she managed to trick Miku and inflicted her some damage which was enough to chased her away with her pawns. However Ellen suddenly popped out of nowhere and kidnapped Tohka right in front of Shidou's eyes which made him feel deeply powerless while cursing himself for being so. Out of nowhere Kurumi appeared while grinning at Shidou. Shidou was surprised at first soon took on some defense stance to which Kurumu told him to relax since she came here to help him